Awaken
by xdarkestXkissx
Summary: Set after Chain of Memories. It’s been almost a year since Riku was saved from the darkness, but something draws him back... And it’s up to Sora and the gang to bring him back. MUCH more complicated than it seems.


_**Summary: Set after Chain of Memories. It's been almost a year since Riku was saved from the darkness, but something draws him back... And it's up to Sora and thegang to bring him back. MUCH more complicated than it seems. **_

_**The first thing that is way different about this story, will be the way in which I change from person to person...**_

_**Ex. " ...Axel..." above the line in which it starts, means that this is the character who's point of view is being used. Meaning, it is in "Axel's" point of view. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. –So no one sue me, got it? —cuz you won't get a bloody dime! Unless of course, you don't mind receiving it in strawberries .**_

_**Warning: ..I'm sure they'll be one, but right now... I've got nothing o.o really quite pathetic, knowing me.**_

* * *

_**Awaken**_

_...Riku..._

_Pools of silverish blue light cascaded down onto the dreary beach and bounced playfully off of the dark ocean beneath it . One large tree wavered slightly as it continued to dangle over the edge of the island's small cliff, easily shading the figure that stood taking refuageunder it's weeping bows. Piercing green eyes that clearly stand out against a sheer porcelain complexion were fixed numbly on the starless sky hanging above.He sighed softlyas the warm spring breeze blew teasingly through his silver locks. _

_The slow sound of footsteps against the cool sand reached the boy's ears. Another boy, he guessed. Probably Sora, he mused absently...Even so, he didn't make a move to turn around, his thoughts trailing off as the footsteps came to a stop a little behind him._

"_Riku?" _

_There was a cautiousness in the other boys voice as he called out to him, shifting nervously from one foot to the other, and of course, Riku wanted to answer...but in that moment, his voice was somehow lost amongst the lonely night around them._

_Part of him wondered why he felt so distant...Sora had been his friend since the time they were little, so why couldn't he open up to him, or anyone else for that matter? He knew that they only wanted to help, but the more they did, the more he felt worthless and non-existent. It couldn't be that he was still trying to protect him...? _

_No, It had been nearly a year since they had pulled him from the darkness, and in that time, Sora– as well as everything else he had once known– had changed. His friend didn't need him anymore, and their friendship was slowly falling to pieces...he was losing a part of himself._

_...Sora..._

_Sora brushed a hand through his loppy brown hair and let out an exhausted sigh. Everyday that passed he became more and more worried for his friend, he was eating less and less, and Sora didn't know how much longer he could keep his knowledge of the other's night-terrors to himself. He only wanted to help...but why wouldn't, Riku let him?_

_Sora gently reached out so as not to startle the boy, though he was sure that his presence was well known, and laid a hand over the silver-haired boy's bare shoulder, the soft skin beneath his fingertips cool to touch. Tentatively he pulled his friend around to face him, __his heart dropping as he gazed into the emotionless depths that used to shine._

"_Come on Riku..." He whispered weakly, meekly reaching out and trailing his finger alone the said boy's face._

"_You're cold..." His eyes softening a little more as his friend's gaze slowly dropped to the ground._

_"Let's go inside"_

_**END**_

_

* * *

_

_**My only comment on this... WOAH! HOLY FUCK! stares blankly where in the heavens did -that- come from? O.O And yes, I know it is sickeningly short.**_

_**Heeeeeeeee. Any way . it's my sister's birthday today! claps hands**_

_**so be good little Easter bunnies and review so I don't have to tear myself away to come and stalk you for it -innocent smile-**_

_**---Oh yes, runs back the next chappie won't be entirely in Italics . I just felt like doing it for this one. -lol-**_


End file.
